1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device, and more specifically, to an image display device for outputting light, which has been imaged as one dimensional image, as a two dimensional image by using a scanner including a vibrating mirror.
2. Description of the Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,773 discloses an image display device for outputting light, which has been originally output as one-dimensional image, as a two-dimensional image by utilizing a scanner including a vibrating mirror.
The image display device in accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,773 forms two-dimensional image by reflecting light emitted from an array of light emitting diodes by a mirror which vibrates with a prescribed amplitude. In the image display device, image signal output is controlled in association with speed and direction of movement of the mirror, in order to maintain clear display. However, in the image display device, the state of vibration of the mirror is not monitored. Actually, the amplitude or the center of vibration of the mirror may vary. If the amplitude or the center of vibration of the mirror changes, the image may possibly be shifted or deviated, even if the image forming output is controlled in association with the speed and direction of the movement of the mirror.